Reiri Kamura
Reiri Kamura (嘉村令裡, Kamura Reiri), is a fictional character and protagonist from the Princess Resurrection series. She is a pure-blooded vampire, who walks freely under the sun and goes to Hiro's school, of which she's seen as a well-known idol there. She tried to get Hime's blood but was defeated, after which she agreed to serve her. She used to live in an abandoned church until it was burned down by lower-class vampires after she opposed Kiniski (Duke Dracul in the anime) and worked together with the half-breeded werewolf Riza Wildman to save Hiro Hiyorimi after that she hasn't been showing up at school for three days since she hasn't been able to sleep because the Lower-class vampires keep her up day after day she was so sick of it when Hiro asked her why she told him about her being banished from the vampire realm because she betrayed all vampires by giving a hand to their sworn enemy, a werewolf. She now lives in Hime's mansion. She prefers the blood of virgins, cute-boys and blood of the Royalty, but she'll gladly take tomato juice. ".''" :—Reiri Kamura. Appearance & Biography Biography Appearance Current Timeline Reiri is somewhere around to be 14 to 16 years old. She is said to be an alluring and very beautiful vampire. She is always seen wearing a dark blue and/or black school uniform/sailor fuku with matching shoes, white frilly socks, and a red tie. She has long black hair down to her waist, blood red eyes, sharp teeth fangs. Alternate Timeline In chapter 47, when she was years into the alternate future-- she wore a corset over a white button-down shirt, a long dark skirt with a slit up the right leg, high heels, black tights, a shawl, dark lipstick, and a black choker tied in a bow. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blood Red * Age: 14 to 16 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Manga and OVA File:Reiri_manga.jpg|''Reiri in the manga Reiri.PNG|Reiri as she appeared in the manga. File:1425498_e.jpg|Reiri, 9 years later in an alternate future. File:Reiri---Princess-Resurrection-OVA-25955428128.jpg|Reiri in the OVA. File:Reiri_and_blood.jpg|thumb|Reiri's blood-loving behavior File:Reiri_and_hime.jpg|Reiri and Hime VS. Gilliam Anime Video Clips File:Funny Anime| File:Hiro is a lucky guy.| Background Personality Reiri is headstrong, flirtatious, seductive, level headed, carefree, passionate, teasing, and desirable. She is quite clever as she and Princess are usually the first to understand the situation. She is often seen smiling and is quite playful as shown by her teasing of Hiro, much to Riza's annoyance. She hates oceans, rivers and lakes like all vampires as stated by her before almost drowning in a lake. She also seem to have a guilty conscience when she abandons Princess and the others, which is not common for vampires. She also speaks in a playful tone as a music note is often shown when she is happy. Reiri is not always calm and collected, as when she is handcuffed to Riza after Riza lost the keys to the cuffs, she became highly annoyed. Relationships Hiro Hiyorimi Main Article: Hiro Hiyorimi She first seduces him when she is trying to get Hime's blood. After the incident, she is shown licking Hiro's neck, saying they should play again another night. She constantly teases Hiro, much to his dismay (and other students's jealousy) after she got closer to Hime's company. Hime Main Article: Hime Reiri calls her Hime-sama after losing to Hime. She helps Hime during their battle with Gilliam. Hime doesn't seem not to mind her free-loading in her mansion. Later on, she fights along side Hime against Gilliam in the battle on the Emil's train. Gilliam tells Hime that Reiri would one day betray her. Despite so, Hime remains undeterred and trusts Reiri. Reiri is often seen abandoning the group when things turn dire, only to show up later on with back-up or helpful information. Emil's blood-warrior comments that it is the first time he has seen a royal trust a vampire as they are known for back-stabbing the royals for their blood. Riza Wildman Main Article: Riza Wildman From the first time they met, Reiri and Riza began fighting. Their relationship seems to have improved after Kiniski's incident; although Reiri still calls Riza "dog," and "bitch." Riza, despite the hatred and annoyance she displays, respects Reiri's strength and says that the pure-blood vampire she fought in the manga when they were in prison was not as cunning as Reiri. Both have been seen helping each other; like when Riza helped Reiri out of the water, and when they fought together against Kiniski. Flandre Main Article: Flandre Reiri and Flandre will work together to assist Hime and have cooperated very well on several occasions. Unlike Riza, Reiri adores Flandre very much. Sherwood Main Article: Sherwood Reiri has a strained relationship with Sherwood. In the beginning Sherwood did not trust Reiri at all and Reiri would only assist Sherwood because of Hime's orders. However as the series progressed their relationship eased down a bit and are now in a mutual cooperative understanding. Zeppeli Main Article: Zeppeli They remain on a mutual cooperative understanding with each other, though the two of them seemed displeased when the other shows up in the middle of a plot. She does not interfere with his business (initially) and he does the same. When he died she did not show any reaction. Greta In chapter 85 it is shown she has a female vampire friend called Greta. Friends/Allies * Greta * Lillianne von Phoenix * Flandre * Hiro Hiyorimi * Sawawa Hiyorimi * Sherwood von Phoenix Family Neutral * Zeppeli Rivals * Riza Wildman Enemies Powers & Abilities As a pureblooded vampire, she is stronger than most vampire, and doesn't have as many weaknesses as some of the other vampires. She is also quite adapted at hand-to-hand combat, during which she delivers devastating kicks. Reiri can also fly at considerable speed, keeping up with cars and trains without trouble. Her strength level is not shown clearly, although: in the anime she has being shown being able to resist Riza shoving her with ease; in the manga she was able to pin down Sledge in flight and stand toe-to-toe against pure-blood werewolves; in the OVA she ripped a True Dark Walker in two (vertically). She also has mind-controlling powers (it only work against weaker opponents). Reiri can talk to bats and order them to spy for her. She can turn herself into a flock of bats in order to evade attacks and confuse the enemy. She possesses considerable regeneration, being able to reattach severed limbs. She apparently knows German. Powers Abilities * Flight: She can fly to the sky and use it to see the city. * Transformation: She transforming into bats in order to escape in dangerous situations. * Mind Control: She can control any person, but it can't work if the victim is far in her. She must have an eye to eye contact to the target. * Animal Communication: Using the bats, she can track down her target * Crescent Moon Boost: When the moon is in crescent form, her vampire abilities will increase. Gallery File:Bat.jpg|A part of Reiri after splitting up. File:Fly.jpg|Flying ReiriMindControl.png|Reiri demonstrating her mind control ability. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Although Reiri is a pure-blooded vampire and isn't repulsed by garlic, crosses or sunlight, she still is afraid of water and can be killed by driving a white ash stake through her heart. Also barriers set up by divine beings (such as those of the evil gods) repels her. While sunlight does not harm her it does weaken and disorient her. In the anime, if restrained (via ropes, hands, etc.), she cannot turn into bats. However this doesn't happen in the OVA. In the manga this weakness is shown inconsistently. She can still fall under mind-control by stronger opponents. Also, like the vampires of legend, she cannot enter a building unless she is invited in (even if the building is abandoned and has no owner/inhabitants), although she can set the building on fire to flush the inhabitants out (which she did, in the manga). Reiri is apparently lethargic if woken up early in the morning. Gallery File:ReiriSleepy.png|Reiri's "sleepy" face. File:Reiri_and_sea.jpg|She does fear the lake. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Her range of weapons include wooden stakes and a jackhammer. * Wooden Stakes: She using this weapon to stab her enemies especially when her enemy is low class vampires (white ash wood). Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past She was banished from the vampire society with Zeppeli by Kiniski and end up living in Sasanaki City. Synopsis ''Princess Resurrection'' Manga and OVA Plot When Reiri first appeared, she is apparently the idol of the school. She first talk to Hiro and zips up his open fly. She then ask him what is his name. While walking away, she fell saying the cursed sun shone on her. She then call Hiro to the top of the school building at night. Riza arrives then get into a fight with Reiri but is too late. Reiri has already seduced Hiro by sucking his blood. She turns Hiro into a vampire, trying to use him to get Hime's blood. After escaping Riza, Reiri go back to sleep inside her coffin. Moments later, Hime opens the coffin, much to the surprise of Reiri. Hime let the vampire-Hiro bite her in order to turn into a temporary vampire to find Reiri. She also states that the blood of a phoenix is stronger than a vampire and was able to overpower the enslaving effect of a vampire bite. Hime place a white ash stake on Reiri's chest, ready to kill her, which led Reiri into admitting defeat and saying that it wouldn't be so bad getting killed by Hime. Hime spared her and took some of Reiri's blood to cure Hiro. (In the anime, she tried to get Hime's blood by seducing Hiro and turning him into a vampire so he could invite her into the mansion. She then battled Hime, and, when thinking she had the upper hand, lowered her guard and was captured by Flandre. She was then given two options by Hime: serve her or die. Reiri then decided to serve her.) After five days, Reiri is shown back at school and licking Hiro's neck to the amazement (and jealousy) of other students, telling Hiro that they should play together another night. Alternate Future Another Reiri is shown when an alternate Hime was transported 9 years into the future, she saves and assists Hime momentarily from the monster attacking her and was about to share the details about the bomb explosion nine years ago before she was attacked and subsequently killed by the same monster. Anime While walking to the school she see Hiro carrying the bags of his classmates and notice that Hiro's zipper is unzipped so she went to him and fix it. After she ask what is the name of Hiro, she loose her balance and fall to the ground, with the help of the other student girl she stand up and continue to walk. In the cafeteria she accompany Hiro in the desk to eat. When Hiro call her "Kamura senpai" she whisper to Hiro that just call her Reiri. After class she was seen sitting in the rooftop of the school and say "Our time was finally come". Later she call Hiro to meet her on the school tonight. When Hiro arrived she control him and then bite him in the neck. Several minutes after she bite Hiro, Riza came and they start talking and mocking each other. After the conversation they start the fight. She order Hiro to go home and let her in the mansion and when she try to fly to the mansion Riza grab her feet but she was lucky because that night the moon is cresent and her Vampire Abilities is increasing so she easily toss Riza. In the mansion her plan work she able to come to the house and reveal her true motive, to suck the blood of Hime. In their fierce fight when she tought that she winning she let her guard down and surprise when she see Flandre catch her. While Flandre keep holding her she see Hime holding a Wooden stake made on ashwood and then when she finally surrender and accepting her fate to die Hime spare her life. She tell Hime that Vampires is not making an agreement to anyone but Hime tell her that she know and then she see her leave. In the last scene when she go to school a group of guys want her to unzipped their zipper but she just passed them and went straight to Hiro and tease him. While Reiri is in her home her familliar bats report to her that another royalty (Later known as Sherwood) is in the mansion of Hime. In the school, she was seen with the girls students and talk to Hiro, but she didn't finish what she want to say because Hiro run. When the mansion is burning she came to Hime and report that she know where Sherwood is now. While flying in the middle of the night she pass by in the hospital and see a group of nurse carrying Hiro and take to the operating room. She went to Hime and the others and report that she saw Hiro in the Sasanagi Hospital. In the scene were Zeppeli appears she was seen talking to him and they seem getting along to each other. She ask Zeppeli if he after Hime's blood and Zeppeli say "who knows" and when Zeppeli ask her the same question she say the same answer as Zeppeli. Legacy Before dying in chapter 47, she was able to tell Hime to look at the back of the painting of the Lake Hiro hid an axe behind for the reason and answers why Hime was transported 9 years into the future. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links Trivia * In the OVAs and manga series, Reiri is famous for scenes which show her black panties. Due to the anime being severly censored, those scenes are reduced to panchira. * Although her combat power is quite high, she is a (self-proclaimed) pacifist who rarely engage in violence; her main role is to gather intel. * Reiri's voice actress, Mamiko Noto, is famous for her role as Ai Enma in the Hell Girl series. Her OVA voice actress, Aki Toyosaki is known for voicing Yui Hirasawa in the K-On! anime series. Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Female